


La spia e la formica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come Scott e Natasha si sono innamorati.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Darcy.

La spia e la formica I° parte

 

Natasha entrò a Rikers tenendo alcuni documenti e una cartellina sotto braccio.

“Devo vedere il signor Lang, isolamento” ordinò imperiosa, mostrando un pass alla guardia .

Questa annuì, si spostò di lato ed indicò la cella con la serie di sbarre orizzontali. Al suo interno Scott era seduto su una brandina.

“Buongiorno Lang,sono il tuo nuovo angelo custode” disse Natasha. Lui si voltò verso di lei.

“Ti ricordi di me?” chiese. Lang annuì, tenendo il capo chino.

“Mi sei simpatico e ho deciso che posso farti un regalo, ti andrebbe di uscire?” chiese la Romanoff.

Scott alzò il capo e sorrise, piegando la testa di lato.

“Non le conviene, ricomincerei a essere una formica fastidiosa”. Scherzò.

“Sono munita di ddt” rispose Natasha, divertita.

“Allora, accetti la mia proposta? “chiese.

“In caso avresti ancora l’affidamento di Cassie che ti aspetta qui fuori, ma … ci sarebbe una clausola”. Concluse.

Scott si alzò in piedi di scatto e rischiò di sbattere la testa sul soffitto.

“L’affidamento?”. Raggiunse le sbarre la guardò attraverso di esse.

“Che clausola?” chiese.

Corrugò la fronte ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Guarda che io non lo frego Capitan America, è CAPITAN AMERICA!”.

“Una, piccola “rispose Natasha.

“Ovvero quella per cui sei una mia responsabilità e il tuo percorso di reinserimento sociale è certificato da me” lo ragguagliò. Scott cercò di abbassare lo sguardo per vederla meglio attraverso le sbarre.

“Questo significa che passeremo del tempo insieme. Dovrai trovare un lavoro, ma per un ingegnere elettronico non dovrebbe essere difficile. Niente alcool o droga. E… per quanto riguarda Capitan America, è il migliore amico che io abbia mai avuto. Se lo prenderanno, sarò la prima a suggerirgli il nome di un buon assistente legale, ma la tua situazione è decisamente più semplice.

Scott scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo, incrociando le braccia.

“Ti giuro, ho cercato lavoro ovunque. Non mi volevano assumere con una di condanna, figuriamoci due”.

“Ho uno studio legale ben avviato che cerca un postino” rispose Natasha. Le telecamere la inquadrarono.

“Ti potrebbe interessare? Sei un tipo socievole e cordiale, alla gente piace” suggerì Nat. Si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, corrugando la fronte.

“Ti porto anche una brutta notizia, purtroppo: Pym sta male”.

Scott impallidì ed annuì velocemente.

“Se mi fai volare fuori di qui per andare da lui, oltre che da postino, ti lavo anche le scale gratis” propose. Natasha gli passò un foglio e una penna attraverso le sbarre, mentre una guardia si armava fissandoli.

“Firma qui e leggiti il tuo piano di recupero settimanale, so che ci starai dentro senza sgarrare” commentò Natasha. Scott prese il foglio e la penna.

“Ma devo venire con te, per ora” disse la spia. Vide il viso di Scott adombrato.

“Sono l’esecutrice testamentaria nominata da Hope, che si affidava già al mio studio per le verifiche fiscali delle sue aziende” raccontò e lo vide firmare.

“Bene, andiamo, Cassie ti aspetta in macchina” lo invitò a precederla, uscendo dalla cella.

Scott firmò i documenti, se li mise sotto il braccio e uscì dalla cella con le gambe tremanti.

“Si parla già di testamento?” chiese con voce roca.

“Se ne parla” rispose Natasha, abbassando la voce.

< Sono contenta non ci siano altri prigionieri qui… anche perché lui è l’unico che abbia deciso di rimanere in galera > rifletté.

“Sta molto male” gli disse. Scott sospirò.

“Hope mi ha chiesto di farti uscire, vuole parlarti della faccenda di persona”. Concluse Natasha.


	2. La spia e la formica II° parte

Natasha parcheggiò la macchina davanti a casa di Pym. Scott aprì la portiera e scese, Hope era sulla porta di casa. Corse incontro al fidanzato, questo lo abbracciò e lei lo scostò, aveva gli occhi arrossati.

“Allora è vero, sono riusciti a farti uscire” sussurrò, con voce roca. Scott le prese la mano.

“E’ colpa degli effetti collaterali della tuta?” le chiese. La mora annuì.

“E tu vai incontro agli stessi rischi. Mio padre… prima dell’attacco, si era messo d’accordo con dei dottori. Dovrai fare una terapia contro le radiazioni ogni settimana” spiegò Hope. Gli lasciò andare la mano e lo condusse in casa.

“Vieni, è di sopra” sussurrò, salendo le scale, seguita dal fidanzato.

“Lui è…”. La mano di Hope tremò sulla maniglia. “… Qui”. Fece entrare Lang.

Pym era attaccato a una maschera ad ossigeno, varie flebo nelle braccia ed era incosciente.

Scott raggiunse il letto ed avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Non è giusto, era finalmente vicino a ritrovare sua moglie… proprio ora” bisbigliò con voce inudibile. Sentiva il rumore delle macchine risuonare nella stanza.

“Bisognerà… affidare le sue ricerche”. Iniziò Hope e deglutì. “Ad… a… altri”. La sua voce tremò, i suoi occhi erano lucidi. Scott si avvicinò e curvò la schiena.

“E’ in coma irreversibile, avrebbe voluto parlarti, ma tu eri in prigione” spiegò Hope. Scott sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei.

“Io mi dovrò occupare delle sue ricerche, ma tu vedi di non fare altre sciocchezze. Segui le terapie” sussurrò con voce roca Hope.

“Aspetta, irreversibile?” domandò con voce tremante Scott.

“Sì e ho deciso di fare staccare le macchine tra un’ora”. Concluse Hope.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Scott, che cercò di sorridere.

“E’ il solito, manco mi ha permesso di dirgli addio da sveglio” disse con voce rauca. Hope si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Lo sai, evitava sempre le smancerie come la peste” ribatté, ma la voce le tremò. Scott si diresse verso la porta che la fidanzata gli indicava.

“Vedi di seguirlo davvero quel programma terapeutico” lo riprese Hope.

Scott le baciò la guancia.

“Te lo giuro” promise. Si voltò e attraversò la porta. Scese le scale e uscì fuori dalla casa correndo, ansimò un paio di volte. Riuscì a sorridere completamente e si pulì gli occhi lucidi e la guancia con la mano.


	3. La spia e la formica III° parte

Scott vide Cassie in piedi accanto alla gamba di Natasha e inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Perché l’ha portata qui? > si domandò. Raggiunse la figlia, si piegò e la abbracciò, prendendola in braccio.

“Stella di papà, ti sono mancato?” le chiese con tono allegro. Cassie lo strinse a sua volta.

“Papà, è vero che sei triste per il signore? Quello amico tuo” disse la bambina ed indicò la casa. Diede un bacio sulla guancia del padre.

“La signora rossa è gentile. Lei non voleva dirmi che sei triste”. Aggiunse, indicando la spia.

Scott le diede un bacio sui capelli e sospirò.

“Tu sei troppo furba” borbottò. La rimise a terra e si voltò verso Natasha.

“Ti ringrazio per avermela guardata. Davvero sua madre non vuole gliela riporti di corsa?” chiese. Natasha scrollò le spalle.

“No, la madre non la vuole” disse gelidamente. Scott strinse più forte a sé la bambina. Natasha sorrise a Cassie.

“Figurati, darci un’occhiata è stato divertente. La piccola è dolce, intelligente e poi è fan della Vedova Nera”. Sorrise e alzò una risma di fogli.

“Mi ha fatto firmare autografi per tutte e quindici le sue compagne, oltre che la sua copia. Pare voglia dimostrare di avermi conosciuta” spiegò. Scott mise a terra Cassie e le prese la mano.

“Oggi hai la tua prima seduta in ospedale. Però, se vuoi rimanere con Pym, posso fartela passare al dopocena. Così presenti Cassie a Hope” propose Natasha. Scott si morse il labbro e negò con il capo.

“Hope mi ha praticamente cacciato fuori di casa, ha bisogno di un po’ di tempo da sola… per riprendersi” spiegò. Cassie appoggiò la testa sulla gamba del padre e Scott si passò una mano tra i capelli.

“Però mi dovrai aiutare a tenere la mia principessina mentre sono in ospedale. Non può stare sola” spiegò.

Cassie si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Mamma ha un fratellino e quindi il nuovo papà non mi vuole” spiegò.

Il viso di Scott si oscurò.

“Ti aiuto senza problemi” rispose Natasha. Si appoggiò contro la propria macchina.

“Sono qui per tenerti d’occhio, posso guardare anche tua figlia nel mentre”. Aggiunse la spia.


	4. La spia e la formica IV° parte

Scott osservò il medico, le parole dell’uomo gli risuonavano come un ronzio nelle orecchie. L’uomo si voltò verso la Romanoff, che teneva la mano alla bambina.

“Ve lo restituisco subito e in perfetta forma,deve solo prendere due pastiglie e restare due ore qui in osservazione” spiegò il dottore.

“Emh, pasticche?” domandò Scott. Sudore gelido gli scese lungo la fronte, si voltò verso Natasha.

“E’ sicuro?” chiese con voce tremante. Natasha gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Sono farmaci sicuri. Li prende anche Hope e anche le due ore di osservazioni successive sono la prassi” spiegò. Tolse la mano dalla spalla notando che Scott era arrossito.

“Devono darle per qualsiasi terapia medica, per chi ha a che fare con le radiazioni, Scott, solo quello” lo rassicurò.

Scott deglutì a vuoto, inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente, annuendo.

“D’accordo, l’ho promesso” disse, seguendo il dottore a capo chino. Un’infermiera porse due pillole ad Antman.

“Si ricordi di prenderle una volta a settimana. Prima la pillola verde, successivamente quella tonda” spiegò. Corrugò la fronte ed indicò una saletta.

“Accomodatevi nella sala d’aspetto mentre fanno effetto. Starete più comodi, troverete anche una televisione e una macchinetta” spiegò.

“Suppongo che prenderci qualcosa di caldo, ci farà bene” sussurrò la vedova.

Scott si grattò il mento.

“Verde, cerchio, prima verde, poi cerchio…” si ripeté più volte.

Prese quella verde e si diresse in sala d’aspetto. Lì ingoiò anche l’altra senz’acqua. Scott si diresse alla stanzetta, seguito da Natasha e Cassie.

La Vedova Nera si guardò intorno, osservò i pouf e le poltroncine morbide, di colore chiaro. Cassie osservò la televisione di medie dimensioni a schermo piatto e sorrise.

“Ci sono i cartoni” disse, indicando una pila di dvd. Natasha raggiunse la macchinetta e si voltò verso la piccola.

“Vuoi un the, Cassie?” domandò.

Scott guardò la figlia annuire ripetutamente e la udì dire sì anche a voce, dimenando il pupazzo del coniglio mannaro che teneva in braccio.

“Con tanto zucchero”. Concluse la piccola.

“Meno chiasso, bellissima, siamo in un ospedale” ribatté il padre. La bambina raggiunse un pouf, vi affondò ed ondeggiò i piedini oltre il bordo.

“Lo sai che a casa ho una formica grande grande? E’ come un cane, ma è meglio” spiegò.

Cassie chinò la testa.

“Papà, ora che vengo da te, la posso tenere la formica?” domandò. Il genitore le scompigliò i capelli.

“Ovvio. Che Antman sarei altrimenti?” le chiese. La figlia gli sorrise. Natasha sorrise alla bambina e le prese il suo the.

“Ah sì? E come si chiama?” domandò. Raggiunse la piccola e si abbassò, porgendole il the.

“E’ molto affettuosa una formica?” chiese. La bimba annuì.

“Ecco il tuo the, piccola. Con il massimo delle tacchette di zucchero” disse gentilmente.

Cassie prese il bicchiere di plastica marrone e ci soffiò sopra.

“Ha delle antenne enormi. Ed è più buona delle bambole. Io sono una bambina buona, ma lei lo è di più” spiegò.

Scott scoppiò a ridere.

“Ha preso la mia chiacchiera, ma è molto sveglia” spiegò.

Cassie soffiò sul the.

“Vorrei una mamma più bella, come te. Mamma non voleva tenessi la formica in camera” spiegò.

“Allora è proprio una formica da conoscere” rispose Natasha. Cassie le sorrise.

“Un giorno me la presenti?” chiese con tono allegro la spia. Si mise una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio.

“Sono sicura che la tua mamma sia bellissima, e che il tuo papà ne troverà una, un giorno, bella e buona esattamente come te, cupcake”. Aggiunse, con tono dolce. Si raddrizzò con la schiena.

“Io ora sono un diplomatico e la mia vita non è proprio adatta per una famiglia” minimizzò. Avvertì un gruppo alla gola.

Cassie giocherellò con il cucchiaino a stecca di plastica trasparente dentro il suo bicchierino di té.

“Diplomatico” ripeté. Scott sospirò.

“Solitamente mia figlia mette meno in imbarazzo la gente, quello è più compito mio” si vantò. Natasha sorrise anche a lui.

“Ci sono argomenti che devo imparare ad affrontare, nessuno è perfetto a questo mondo” commentò. Guardò la bambina sorseggiare il proprio the.

“E’ una bambina deliziosa e non mette in imbarazzo la gente, non poteva saperlo”. Aggiunse.

Cassie bevve tutto il suo té.

“Butto” spiegò, alzando il bicchiere.

Scott la osservò allontanarsi ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Dalla mia ex mi aspettavo tutto, ma non questo. Rifarsi una vita va bene, ma Cassie pensavo contasse per entrambi allo stesso modo” spiegò.

“Non è sempre cosí “rispose Natasha. Espirò rumorosamente.

“Ho visto figli fatti per dovere, altri per illusione, qualcuno per speranza e pochi per amore vero e volontà”. Concluse. Osservò la piccola mettersi sulle punte dei piedi, davanti al cestino.

“Tutti i bambini, penso, indipendentemente dal motivo per cui sono concepiti. meritano amore” commentò. Ridacchiò vedendo la bambina saltellare dopo aver gettato il bicchiere.

“Cassie è fantastica, sul serio! La conosco da quindici minuti e già la adoro”.

Scott incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo, guardandosi i piedi.

“Io e mia moglie la volevamo, ma ho mandato tutto a quel paese perché devo sempre fare la cosa giusta.

E lei ha preferito un poliziotto, che invece fa la cosa giusta per aiutare la gente” spiegò. Nat raggiunse nuovamente la macchinetta e si prese un the.

La bambina tornò indietro. raggiunse la rossa e le camminò intorno fissandola, mentre la donna tornava da Scott.

“Non hai mandato a puttane niente” disse la Vedova Nera. Guardò l’altro impallidire.

“Tante persone finiscono in prigione e tante famiglie sono rovinate da questo, altrettante, però restano insieme, per quanto sembri assurdo” ribatté secca. Sorseggiò il proprio the.

“Eravate una coppia, Scott. Anche lei ha fatto la sua parte nel vostro divorzio. E tu sei finito dentro perché hai fatto la cosa giusta, non dimenticherei una cosa così”. Concluse Nat. La bambina si sporse verso di lei.

“Ti piacciono i conigli?” chiese. Nat si girò a sua volta verso la piccola.

“Sì, sono carini, perché?” le rispose.

Scott si passò la mano sopra il sopracciglio e rise istericamente.

“Wow, certo che… non hai peli sulla lingua” disse con voce stridula. La bambina alzò il coniglietto e glielo fece vedere.

“Il mio coniglietto ha perso un amico” spiegò Cassie.

Scott si portò le mani ai capelli.

“Amore mio, ti ho già spiegato che ‘quello’ non era un amico” biascicò.

“E che amico ha perso?” disse Natasha. Prese il coniglietto che la bambina le porgeva con una mano.

“Non è bello perdere gli amici. Deve sentirsi solo, povero piccolo”. Si avvicinò il coniglio al viso.

“Ha un musino dolce” sussurrò. Piegò la testa, facendo ondeggiare alcune ciocche vermiglie e si rivolse a Scott.

“Io non sono pagata per essere gentile, anzi, non sono pagata affatto, a voler essere sinceri” spiegò. Porse nuovamente il coniglietto alla piccola, che se lo strinse al petto.

“Quindi no, non sono gentile. Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha offeso?” domandò.

Scott girò la mano su e giù un paio di volte.

“Mia moglie non vuole che Cassie impari le parolacce” ammise. La bambina indicò i canini lunghi del proprio peluche.

“Papà sa che alle volte i cattivi non sono cattivi. E questo amico non era cattivo, è solo triste” spiegò. Annuì alle proprie parole facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli.

“Il tuo papà allora sa una grande verità che molti dimenticano” disse Natasha. Finì di bere il proprio the.

“Alle volte ci sono dei brutti momenti che ci avvelenano, ma noi dobbiamo diventare come le formichine. Loro sono laboriose e ricostruiscono la loro vita, nonostante gli errori commessi” spiegò, raggiungendo la spazzatura.

“Scott, prometto che controllerò il linguaggio con la bambina” disse, lasciando cadere il bicchierino nel cestino. Raggiunse nuovamente Cassie.

“Mi raccomando, consolale sempre le persone che vedi tristi. Hanno bisogno dei tuoi abbracci per tornare felici” le raccomandò.

Cassie annuì e abbracciò Natasha, sorridendole.

“Promesso!” trillò. Il peluche della piccola strofinò contro la gamba della donna che la piccola stava stringendo a sé. La donna si abbassò e la prese in braccio, cullandola dolcemente.

“Bravissima, sei un grande supereroe, allora” le disse. Le diede un bacetto sulla guancia.

Cassie aumentò il sorriso e strinse a sé il peluche.

“Devo fare pipì” ammise, arrossendo. Natasha la rimise a terra e la piccola si diresse verso il bagno.

Scott si grattò il collo, fino ad arrossarselo.

“Qualche mese fa è stata rapita e si è convinta

che il suo rapitore fosse buono” spiegò. Natasha intrecciò le dita delle mani.

“Se ho capito di chi parli, Cassie non ha detto una cosa tanto sbagliata”. Guardò Scott seduto su uno dei divanetti.

“Cross era un arrampicatore sociale schifosamente abile, ma, da quello che ho capito, teneva moltissimo a Pym. Era alla ricerca della sua approvazione e di quella di Hope”. Natasha si sedette accanto a lui.

“Questo non lo qualifica come persona equilibrata, ma era molto solo”. Concluse.

Scott aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, chinò il capo e sorrise a Natasha.

“Bisogna dire che lei è una continua sorpresa… Natasha”.

Sollevò il capo e le sorrise.

“Sarà interessante questo periodo con lei” sussurrò.

 


	5. Lasciarsi

Hope percorse il corridoio dell’ospedale, i suoi capelli neri erano sfibrati, legati in uno chignon sfatto sulla propria testa con un laccetto per capelli. Avanzò con passo strisciante, i suoi occhi erano arrossati ed indossava una tuta slargata. Raggiunse il reparto ed entrò nella saletta d’attesa, vedendo Scott seduto su uno dei divanetti a tinte chiare. Vide Natasha in piedi davanti a Scott e la indicò.

“Scott…”. Iniziò. Lui si alzò in piedi.

“Possiamo parlare senza di lei?” domandò Hope con voce tremante. Scott la raggiunse.

“E’ una settimana che non ci vediamo. Come stai? Non mi hai più contattato”. Iniziò a dire. Vide Hope corrugare la fronte e si voltò verso la rossa.

“Non so, possiamo Nat?” domandò Antman con voce tremante.

“Sto io con Cassie, andate pure” rispose Natasha. La bambina uscì da dietro la sua gamba.

“Vediamo un film nella televisione della saletta accanto?” propose. La piccola annuì, prese un dvd da accanto la televisione e la seguì nella stanza accanto.

“Vuoi vedere un film, tesoro?” domandò Natasha, socchiudendo la porta. Cassie annuì.

“L’amica di papà è triste” bisbigliò.

“Lo so, ha appena perso il suo papà e non credo che il tuo tornerà molto felice dalla loro chiacchierata” disse Natasha. Accese la televisione, mentre dalla stanza accanto venivano delle urla.

“Che cartone vuoi vedere?” domandò la rossa. Cassie abbassò lo sguardo riconoscendo la voce di suo padre e le porse il dvd.

“Questo con la formica” rispose. Natasha prese il contenitore, lo aprì estraendone il dvd, lo inserì nel lettore e lo fece partire. La voce di Scott si fece sempre meno forte e quella di Hope sempre più rauca. Natasha aumentò il volume, osservò la bambina sedersi davanti al cartone e si voltò verso l’orologio. Si prese un the all’altra macchinetta, fissando più volte l’orologio di plastica appeso alla parete. Vide le lancette muoversi, quindici minuti dopo distinse chiaramente i singhiozzi di Scott. Si sentì la porta dell’altra saletta sbattere, Natasha prese il telecomando e bloccò il cartone animato.

Cassie si voltò verso la rossa ed indicò lo schermo.

“Lo facciamo vedere anche a papà?” chiese. La porta si aprì e ne entrò Scott, aveva gli occhi arrossati. Natasha gli tese la mano.

“Vieni qui, su” lo chiamò con dolcezza. Scott aprì la bocca.

“Mi dirai dopo che stai bene e non hai bisogni di essere consolato” lo anticipò Natasha.

Scott le prese la mano, le sue guance erano rigate di lacrime.

“Non rifiuto mai un cartone, figuriamoci se lo propone la migliore amica del mio eroe” sussurrò, cambiando argomento.

Cassie si mise in piedi, tolse dalla tasca un fazzolettino rosa e glielo porse. Scott lo prese, Natasha lo fece accomodare davanti alla televisione.

 


	6. Invito

Scott era seduto su una gamba di Natasha che lo teneva abbracciato e sull’altra era sistemata Cassie. La bambina era sporta in avanti, guardando la formichina intenta a legare un filo alla gamba di un tavolo. Un disinfestatore cadde a faccia in giù.

“Certo che è strano vedere una formica umanoide collaborare con topini umanoidi” sussurrò Scott all’orecchio della rossa.

“Sssh, io lo sto trovando emozionante. Anche se si vede che sono principianti” rispose Nat. Scott si soffiò il naso, gli occhi gli bruciavano ancora.

“Quello non è triste, è cattivo. Lo fa per soldi” brontolò Cassie, indicando il disinfestatore. Scott le baciò la testa e si spostò, sedendosi nella poltroncina accanto. Cassie gli si mise in bracciò e lo strinse a sé.

“Vuoi qualcosa di caldo?” chiese Nat. Scott negò, osservando un ragazzino sventolare un foglio davanti al disinfestatore che aveva il naso arrossato, un occhio nero e due denti mancanti.

“Non male questo lieto fine, non eccessivamente scontato” disse Natasha.

Scott negò con il capo e sorrise.

“Questi cartoni non sono quelli di grandi marche, ma a mia figlia piacciono lo stesso” spiegò Scott con voce rauca. Le sorrise. Natasha si sporse e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Noi ti vogliamo bene, lo sai vero?” chiese. Scott arrossì.

“E poi è un cartone bellissimo, come il coniglio di Cassie” brontolò la rossa.

Scott arrossì di più.

“Spero meno inquietante del suo coniglio”. Scherzò. Natasha fece un ghignetto.

“Uuuh, Scottie ha paura dei vampirigli” lo stuzzicò. Scott inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Chiamiamo così l’amichetto di Cassie perché è un coniglio con i denti di vampiro” spiegò la spia.

“Vampirigli!” trillò Cassie. Scott ridacchiò e si soffiò nuovamente il naso.

“Dovresti venire a trovarci a casa mia, per rimanerci per un po’” propose con voce impastata. Natasha sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Accetto”. Le sue iridi verdi si fecero più intense.

“A te piacerebbe avermi a casa per un po?” chiese alla bimba.

“E’ fantastico” disse la bambina. Si alzò, raggiunse la televisione, tolse il dvd e lo rimise nel suo contenitore.

“Vampiriglio è felice se vieni”. Aggiunse. Natasha si voltò verso Scott.

“E papà è contento della mia compagnia?” domandò. Scott deglutì a vuoto.

“Cucini tu, Scott?” chiese Natasha.

Scott aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, espirò e sbatté un pio di volte le palpebre.

“Va bene il frullato?” chiese. Natasha scoppiò a ridere.

“Va benissimo il frullato, ma cucinerò anche qualcosa di solido” disse. Gli accarezzò la guancia.

“Vatti a lavare la faccia, su”. Aggiunse.

“Papà sa fare i trenini” spiegò Cassie. Scott allargò le braccia, mentre la bambina posava il dvd.

“Se non ti impressionano le case un po’ sporche”.

“Ho vissuto anche nelle stalle. Non può essere peggio”. Lo incoraggiò Natasha.

 


	7. Kiss

Natasha guardò la porta del condominio sporca di terra.

“Prego fate strada. Siete voi i padroni di casa” disse gentilmente. Scott le sorrise, aprì e proseguì lungo una scala di un condominio, fino al proprio appartamento e aprì, facendo entrare prima la Romanof. Una formica alta fino alle ginocchia della donna iniziò a camminarle intorno, dimenando le antenne.

“Buona” disse Scott e la formica fece vibrare le chele. Cassie le corse incontro e la abbracciò, salendole sulla schiena.

“Formica” salutò.

Natasha studiò la formica che si strusciava contro le sue ginocchia e le fece una carezza.

“Sei carina, formica. Io sono Natasha e volevo conoscerti” le disse.

La formica le strofinò una chela sulla mano, ticchettandola con le antenne.

“Lei, al contrario di me, resta gigante” spiegò Scott, chiudendo la porta. Natasha le accarezzò la testa liscia.

“E’ carina, sì” disse. Si guardò intorno, vide un tavolo con sopra pile di giornali, un divanetto sfondato, ma il pavimento lucido.

“Non è male come lo hai descritto. E un posto genuino, profuma di casa. Alla Tower, tra le tecnologie futuriste di Stark, l’ordine maniacale di Rogers e Vision che attraverso le pareti, sembra di essere in un posto alieno” disse.

Scott indicò la cucina. Cassie raggiunse la televisione e guardò i propri dvd.

“Dobbiamo comprare anche noi quello lì, della formica” si disse.

“Non che mi dispiacerebbe vivere in un posto da ricconi, ma tutto questo lo devo a Pym e non apprezza… apprezzava gli Stark” spiegò Scott.

“Questo posto è più… personale ” rispose Natasha. La formica iniziò a correrle intorno e lei ridacchiò, fissandola.

“E’ un posto caldo”. Concluse. Si mordicchiò il labbro carnoso.

“Quasi nessuno apprezza gli Stark, non preoccuparti, nemmeno Tony” ammise.

Scott sgranò gli occhi.

“Ah”.

Cassie corse fino a Natasha.

“Vuoi vedere la mia camera?” chiese.

“Volentieri” rispose Natasha, dandole la mano. Si voltò verso Scott, con ancora gli occhi spalancati.

“Sorpreso Scott? Pym non sapeva tante, troppe cose, soprattutto su Tony” concluse.

“A quanto pare, anche io” sussurrò Scott. Cassie portò la rossa nella sua camera, le indicò un trenino sorridente, le fece vedere i libri delle sue favole e le pareti scostrate su cui aveva disegnato dei fiorellini rosa con i pastelli.

“Hai una camera davvero stupenda, Cassie!” disse Natasha. Si soffermò a guardare uno dei fiorellini.

“Sei molto brava a disegnare. Posso aggiungere anche io qualcosa alle pareti?”. Propose.

Cassie annuí e raggiunse la propria cartella, ne trasse i suoi pastelli e li portò a Nat, porgendoglieli.

Nat ne prese un paio ed iniziò a disegnare sulla parete della bimba un ragnetto con ragnatela annessa a proteggere i fiori, vicino al suo letto.

“Ti piace?”

La bambina lo fissò, si ticchettò l’indice sul mento alzando ed annuì.

“Bellissimo” disse con aria fintamente seria.

“Così sarai sempre sicura di far bei sogni, perché quelli brutti restano impigliati nella ragnatela” spiegò Natasha. Cassie appoggiò il resto dei pastelli sul letto e la abbracciò.

“Torniamo da papà e gli facciamo vedere il disegno?” propose Nat.

Cassie le sorrise ed annuì.

“Così non è triste”.

Natasha e Cassie tornarono da Scott.

“Ehy, vieni, abbiamo da farti vedere una cosa!” disse Natasha. Scott entrò nella stanza.

“Dai, ti piacerà vedrai” lo invogliò Nat.

“Va bene, va bene” ribatté Scott. Guardò Natasha in viso, arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, arrossì ancor di più notando il petto di lei e le seguì guardando la parete.

Natasha gli prese la mano.

“E piantala di fissarmi la scollatura” disse divertita “O penserò anche che prima o poi vuoi baciarmi”. Aggiunse, facendo l’occhiolino.

Scott rischiò di cadere e si appoggiò alla parete.

“Papà non ti può baciare. Sei una… una…”. Iniziò Cassie, concentrandosi. “Diplomatica”. Finì.

“Mi sa che papà più che altro non può baciarmi perché altrimenti rischia di soffocare”. Ridacchiò Natasha. “E siccome io sono tremendamente pestifera e adoro gli uomini timidi, andrò avanti a punzecchiarlo, ma solo perché gli voglio tanto tanto bene e si impegna moltissimo per tutti”.

Cassie arricciò le labbra ed annuì.

“Amore di papà, non dovresti andare a fare i compiti?” chiese Scott.

Cassie raggiunse la formica e si diresse con lei verso la sua cameretta.

“A papà piace soffocare” disse, chiudendosi con l’insetto gigante in camera.

Scott divenne violaceo.

Natasha avanzò verso di lui con un ghigno furbo.

“Com’è questa cosa che ti piace soffocare?” chiese candidamente, sollevandosi sulle punte fino a lui.

Scott deglutì rumorosamente e boccheggiò, il suo viso era rosso fuoco.

“Non so… di cosa parlasse” sussurrò, sentendo la bocca secca.

“Bugiardo” sussurró Natasha maliziosa, agguantando le sue labbra in un bacio leggero e gentile “Vuoi soffocare meglio?” chiese.

Scott chiuse gli occhi, piegò di lato la testa e la baciò a sua volta, un paio di volte. Socchiuse le labbra e si lasciò sfuggire un breve ansito.

“Penso sia la scelta più sbagliata, di quelle su cui c’è il mio nome sopra”.

“Facciamo tutti scelte sbagliate, ma questa non mi pare ti dispiaccia” rispose Natasha. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e lo baciò di nuovo.

“Mi hai baciato e cielo e terra sono ancora al loro posto, non è abbastanza rassicurante? “chiese.

Scott le prese il mento pallido con la mano.

“Per me basta” le rispose. Baciandola nuovamente.

 


End file.
